Blue fire
by darkflowerofthenorth
Summary: At the tourney at Harrenhal , Lyanna falls in love for the Prince and thinks her future lies with him.
1. The invitation

There was no sunlight this morning , only darkness filled the room. Even with three wolf furs on her , she felt her bones shiver. Before she went to sleep she drank a cup of hot milk that Old Nan made for her saying that during the Long Night , this was the only thing that people drank for a generation. Lya couldn't sleep even if she closed her eyes for half an hour or watched her candle next to her on her nighttable. Lyanna could hear footsteps from the corridor and wondered who it could be because no one wakes up that early in Winterfell. Then , someone opened the door. A little figure who looked like a boy.

'Benjen?' did she say closing her eyes a bit to see better.

'I'm sorry if I scared you , but this couldn't wait.' He walked on her bed and sat next to her.

'Do you know how late it is?Even the hounds are still asleep.'

'I know but if it weren't that important , I wouldn't come.' And then Lya remembered the day when Benjen woke her up in the middle of the night to tell her that Brandon was betrothed to Catelyn Tully when even Brandon didn't know about it.

'Get on with it.' he grinned and jumped on her.

'There will be a tourney at Harrenhal organised by Lord Whent! And we'll leave the day after tomorrow.' Lya stood up and grinned back.

'How do you know that?'

'A raven came tonight and I shot him with an arrow and found this.' he gave her a piece of parchment.

' _My Lords and Ladies , at the end of the winter which is in two weeks there will be a tourney at the castle of Harrenhall with the most magnificent decor and dancers , knights and ladies. With this letter , I inform you that you and your household are invited and are awaited by Lord Whent to celebrate the birthday of his maiden .'_

 _'_ Oh gods! I will ask Father if I can enter the list for the jousting.' did she say with happiness and enthusiasm.

He didn't know how to react to this. He looked quite confused and raised an eyebrow.

'What? Aren't you as excited as I am?' did she ask.

'No it's not that..you're a girl and girls can't joust.'

Her smile froze and she looked quite dissapointed. She lay down and gave her back to him.

'It's true ,Lya-'

'Just go. I'm tired.'

He looked sad. Lya perfectly knew that he meant no offense. But their father said these things so many times that Benjen knew his words like it was a poem : ' _Girls don't act like men. Try to behave like your Lady mother and honor her the same way she honored you and if you can't do that then you don't deserve the title of a Lady'._ That was the first time her father grounded her. The reason behind that is when she was 11 years old she used to play with wooden swords with Brandon in the backyard. And when Brandon hit her too hard she broke her arm. When their father heard about this he became furious and hit Brandon even if Lya asked him if he wanted to play.

The next morning her father came to her and asked her what exactly happened. She told him she wanted to be a knight and have a sword of her own, that she didn't want to wear dresses, and that she asked Brandon to play. Her father sighted and put his head in his hands like he always did,then he told her these horrible words and at the end he said ' _Winter is coming_ ' and left.

 _Winter is coming_. She thought. _But not for me._

* * *

'What exactly do you plan to do?' did Elia ask furiously.

 _If only I knew_. He took a bite of an apple and looked straight in her dark brown and beautiful eyes. She raised her eyebrows and put her hands on her hips.

'Are you planning to answer to my question or not?' did she say impatiently like always. Princess Elia was a Dornish woman with a Dornish personnality. Even if she was frail and had the body of a baby , she always had the last word in their marriage.

'Elia , my father is growing madder every single day. If I let that happen half the realm is going to rebel against him.'

'Does him mean us?' he didn't know how to answer to that.

'I don't know..I'm sorry I have to go' he took his harp under his arm and left their quarters.

Ser Barristan , Ser Arthur , Ser Lewyn and Ser Jaime were waiting in the Throne Room. They were laughing. Arthur pushed his hair out of his face and talked about some girl he met in a tavern before he was a knight of the Kingsguard.

'I'm sorry for keeping you waiting.' did he say.

'Don't worry , my prince. The city is ours now.' said Arthur , his dearest friend. He had the same eyes as Rhaegar but his hair were dark. He had his sword,Dawn, next to him for safety even if no one ever attacked them in Flea Bottom.

'Let's go , then.' did he say.


	2. Noble ones

The next morning during breakfast , there was nothing but silence. Everyone looked at each other hoping that they would say something but no one did. Their father was furious because of the message he got from King's Landing to announce a Tourney at Harrenhall. No one knew why this news angered him or made him so stressed. He looked at Benjen with his freezing grey eyes and Benjen lowered his face to his plate. Then , their father looked at her but she didn't move. He drank from his cup and looked back at Benjen.

'When will the both of you tell me why I didn't get the message directly?'

How on earth did he know? Benjen spilled his water and looked astonished to Lya hoping she'll save him from this situation. But Lya said 'No' silently so he'd understand. Then he breathed heavily and looked straight into Lord Rickard's grey freezing eyes but looked more scared than ever.

'I shot the raven when it brought the message.' did Lya quickly say and Benjen dropped his spoon. Brandon laughed and Lord Rickard looked at him and his laughter froze.

'Can you tell me how this is supposed to be any of your business , Lyanna?'

She didn't answer and Benjen said ' Thank you' under his breath and continued to eat.

'Well , you have no answer. Go to your bedchamber , we will talk about this later.' Brandon giggled again and Lya stood up and bowed , then she took her leave and went to her room without saying a word. _I made the right choice._

No one came to her and to get her out of her chamber , not even Brandon. She remembered the day she broke a glass and that their mother Lady Lyarra grounded her but Brandon took the blame by saying that he pushed her on it. And after that he had to help the cooks in the kitchen for a month. But the punishment ended when their mother died only 2 weeks later. Lya remembered how hard she cried. She didn't sleep but she stayed in her bed every day , crying. And then her father would've come to her and hugged her and told his daughter that everything would be alright and then he used to call her 'Little cloud' because she was as white as one. But today , no one came to her and no one called her 'Little cloud'. Lya could still remember when her father stopped calling her like that. It was the day that she had her first moonblood at the age of thirtheen. She didn't know what it was and was really scared because no one ever told her what is was or what it meant. So she ran to her father in the Great Hall and screamed ' _Father! Father! There's blood all over my thighs and I don't know where it comes from! Help me!'_ and then Lya realised that there were 60 lords who came from the whole North. Now , Lya knows perfectly what it is and the meaning of it.

Someone knocked on the door and then came her father Lya wasn't really sad about it or not even happy. He came in shyly and went to her table next to the door. There , was a little box where she puts every kind of stuff she finds. But there was something more important in it.

'Your mother's necklace.' did he say with a little laugh. She didn't know how to answer to that so she looked around her room and sighted. He then , cleared his throat.

'What you did was honorable.' did he say and he came closer to her. She frowned. What was he talking about? Is stealing a royal message honorable?

'I don't know what you're talking about.' he then laughed and looked at her with a grin.

'My dear , I know my children like I know myself and it's obious that Benjen took the message.' at this,she blushed and sat on her bed.

'Are you mad?' did she say looking down.

'Of course not , I am proud.' she was confused and looked at him like he was another specimen.

'Proud?' she asked.

'Yes , it shows how brave you are. We will need this kind of bravery whenever winter comes , d'you hear me?' she felt happy to hear that but there was still something to be solved.

'Do I really have to marry Robert?' she asked and he then sighted.

'The marriage was blessed by the gods.'

'What about ours?' did she ask not angrily.

'Look , the King and half of the Kingdom believes in them and to be honest I don't-'

'Then the problem is solved! I will marry a Northener and not some lord who only believes in things he sees.'

'What does that mean?' she then felt her face warm up. _I didn't tell him about the other letter._

'Father , there was a letter from Castle Black and they need more men to fight the..wildlings and other things.'

'For the love of the gods how many messages did you stole ?' did he ask and he then laughed.

'The Night's Watch is a honorable brotherhood meant to serve the Realm but they'll tell you anything to have men.'

'I wonder why they need them.' he looked at her and laughed and put a hand on her shoulder.

'Don't worry yourself with these things , love. You are still young and in my eyes you're still my Little Cloud.' he then kissed her forehead and took her in his arms. Even if Lord Rickard could freeze you with his eyes , his huggs were warm and comfortable. She didn't feel so safe for 3 years but today , she did.

* * *

The road to Winterfell was really cold this time of the year. Robert was drinking wine and was half drunk.

'You shouldn't drink that much,Robert.' he then laughed and looked around.

'You're right I don't want to have a bad impression upon my Lady.' _You already have_.

They continued the road to Winterfell. Ned loved the smell of grass that mingled with rain. He knew that he'll have to take the road again in a day to go to Harrenhal and that made him feel sick. He never liked Tourneys or Melees , he just liked to read a book under a weirwood three with the wind blowing in his hair. Robert , on the other hand , loved Melees and everything with violence. But that began when he saw the ship with his parents in it sink in the Narrow Sea. From this day forth he always had a bit of hate for the King because the King ordered Lord Steffon to go to Essos so he'll find a suitable bride with Valryrian blood for the Prince Rhaegar.

'Fuck it. When will we arrive?' said Robert impatiently. He drank again and came closer to Ned. He smelled horrible and then laughed.

'What's so funny?' Ned asked.

'You and your Northener pride.' he said slowly with a grimace.

'What d'you mean?'

'Look at you. Lord Eddard Stark the Quite wolf. You have more honor in your little finger than anyone in his whole body.' He laughed and then drank one more time and gave his skinbottle to Ned so he'll drink. Ned took a sip and coughed , the wine was different. It wasn't the one that Ned used to drink in the Vale or Winterfell. But this one was spicier. He then looked at Robert and saw a smile on his face. Robert was a strong and handsome man with blue eyes and ravenblack hair. He drank much and spend most of his time with whores. When they were in the Vale , Robert fathered a bastard girl name Mya.

'Your sister will be the first noble I will bed.'said Robert. Ned coughed more loudly and looked angrily at Robert and groaned. He needed a lot of strenght to not punch him in the face.

After an hour of riding , they could see the highest tower of Winterfell. Robert grinned and stopped his horse and approached a three , took his pants of and pissed on it. He then took water and washed his face and hands. He looked at Ned and raised his eyebrows.

'Will she like me better like this?' he asked while he jumped on the back of his horse.

'I doubt it.' did Ned sarcasticlly say. And Robert laughed and galopped with his horse. And Ned followed. He was afraid of what Lya might say or think about him. Because Lya didn't consent to marry him , the Lord of Storm's End was nothing more than an ant for her. And that's what he'll be forever.


	3. Silver dragon

'I miss women' said Arthur while he was watching one of the tavern servant.

'Don't you , Barristan?' he then took a sip of his wine and Ser Lewyn laughed.

'It's not the worse thing of this Brotherhood.' he said and then he looked at Rhaegar hoping he'll say something , but Rhaegar was still in his melancholy and lost in his thoughts.

'What is , then?' asked Arthur.

'Having you as a brother.' said Barristan mockingly and they all laughed. A young woman came to them , not older than 19 perhaps. She looked shy and came to them with 5 cups of wine. She posed them on their table but when she went down to pose them you could see her breast , probably not on purpose.

'Gods be good.' said Arthur with his mouth wide open.

'My Prince?' said the girl that brought Rhaegar back. He looked shocked and smiled at the girl.

'Yes , dear?' said Rhaegar with a gentle smile.

'My proprietor asked me if any of you would like my company , in bed.' she then looked down and her cheeks went red. Rhaegar didn't know how to answer to this , even if he wouldn't touch the girl he didn't want to offend her. Arthur's mouth fell wide open and he wanted to stand up , that's when Barristan pushed him down. Rhaegar took gold from his pocket and gave it to the girl , she then went redder and tried to take off her clothes , then Rhaegar stopped her and gave her a cheek kiss.

'Go , find you another work and buy you a house with this. It'll be enought , I guess.'

The girl then opened her mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave a kiss to the knights. She then leaved and Rhaegar laughed. Ser Lewyn grinned at Rhaegar.

'You were faithful to Elia. Thank you , brother.' he then lifted his cup of wine up and smiled. Rhaegar thougth about Elia , his frail wife who had been so gentle to him. Ser Lewyn left because he had to stay with the King. Ser Jaime looked preoccupied and was very calm. He didn't say a word since they left the Red Keep. Rhaegar frowned at him trying to know what or who wronged him.

'Lannister are you well?' asked Arthur.

'Why shouldn't I?' did he asked coldly.

'My father.' realised Rhaegar. _He still doesn't trust him._

'No , my lord. Your father-'

'Gods , Jaime we're friends. Spare your lies.' said Rhaegar. The idea of his father tormenting him angered Rhaegar. Jaime looked around to make sure no one heared him. Arthur , Barristan , Rhaegar and Jaime came closer to each other.

'Last night while I was guarding in front of their Majesties bedchamber I...he raped the Queen.' whispered Jaime. Rhaegar stood up and slapped him. Jaime looked more confused than ever. His cheek went redder than blood.

'What in seven hells is wrong with you?' said Jaime.

'You didn't stop him! What kind of a knight are you?' Barristan and Arthur stood up. Arthur came at Rhaegar's side and held him. Jaime raised his hand preparing to hit him back.

'I wanted to! But when I suggested Ser Highfuck to protect her he told me we weren't supposed to protect her from him.' he breathed heavily and pushed Ser Barristan off him.

Rhaegar's blood turned cold. The only thing he wanted to do was to hit him even harder. But the only person who deserved that , was his father the King.

'You let him rape you?' he asked furiously at his mother. She looked very weak and pale , her purple eyes were black and sad. She wasn't the beautiful and happy mother he once had , she changed into a person he never knew. His love for her never changed. She always helped him out.

'I suppose that you have spies of your own now. Like father like son.' did she said exhosted.

What she said wasn't a flattery , it was more like an insult to him. Being like his father was a disgrace to him , however Viserys took that as a compliment. Rhaegar looked sad into his mother's eyes. She then told him to kneel and because he loved her , he did so. She then pushed his head into her lap. She brushed his hair with her fingers and she kissed his head.

'In a world like this , sometimes it is better to give up.' she said in a sad tone.

'But we don't live in this world. I will never give up on you , my sweet oh sweet son.' she cried and he felt her salty tears run through her cheaks. He then stood up and wrapped his hands around her and kissed her head. She caressed his cheak with the back of her hand.

'I am so proud of you , my silver dragon. So proud.' He smiled and left the room.

* * *

Lya ran through the backyard and went as fast as she could to Ned. She saw him get off his horse and ran to him. He only had time to realise she was there. She wrapped her strong but skinny arms around his neck and they nearly fell. She could feel the warmth of his body against her. He laughed and looked in her eyes. She almost cried but she didn't , not in front of everyone.

'I have missed you , brother.' she said with a grin.

'So have I , Lya.' he brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her head.

A man behind him cleared his throat to show that he was there. Ned moved away and Lya saw a man she had never seen before. He had ravenblack hair and eyes as blue as the sky. He must have been in the 20's not more. He had a big black beard and was strong builded. Without even thinking who it could be , she already knew.

'Lord Baratheon' she said in a kind of disapointed tone. _Is he going to cry?_

'Your brother told me how beautiful you are. It seems he forgot to tell me you looked like the Maiden herself.'

'Spare me your flattery , my lord. I have no need of them' did she say coldly. She could see her father nod at her from the lowest window.

'My lord , let me give you a guided visit of Winterfell.' he then grinned and bowed. Her father however , wasn't looking anymore. Lya faked a smile at Robert. While they were walking , she realised he didn't stop looking at her like she was from another world. He came as close to her as he could and took his wine and proposed if she wanted some. She took it and drank from the skinbottle. And spat in his face , not really on purpose.

'What the fuck is that?' she yelled.

'My lady?' he looked shocked , and wiped the wine from his face with the back of his hand.

'I am sorry for my words. I didn't mean it...how was it in the Vale?' she asked while she gave him his skinbottle back.

'We enjoyed ourselves.'

'By having a bastard?' she said. He looked ashamed and coughed.

'Every man makes mistakes.' he said trying to defend himself.

'But not every man makes bastards.' she said stubbornly. He became red and looked down. He then came closer to her and took her hands in his.

'When we'll wed , I will become another man. I promise' _It_ _won't help because it will still be you._ She rolled her eyes and closed them in disgust , then she felt something pressing against her lips. When she opened her eyes , she saw Robert as close to her as any man ever was. She felt something trying to penetrate her mouth and realised it was his tongue. His breath smelled horribly. When she tried to stop the kiss , he only pushed her closer to him. She couldn't even breath anymore. While he was kissing her , she felt something pressing against her left leg. It felt like a wooden stick , but then she realised what is was : his manhood. That embarrased her even more so she bit his lip very hard and blood came out of it. He stepped back and touched his lip, and when he saw the blood on it he seemed shocked.

'My lady? Have you ever kissed a man?' he asked stupidly.

'I have.' _But I never felt that thing between your legs on me._

'Then what is wrong , my lady? Have I offended you?' he asked in a shy tone.

'No!It's happening so fast , and I think we should wait.' she lied and went away to find Brandon.


	4. Sweet sins

'He had his cock pressed on your thigh?' said Brandon in a mocking tone. She nodded and he then laughed so hard he coud've woken Old Nan up.

'It's not funny , I am your sister you should defend me.' he then took a sip from his wine. She looked at him and watched him drink.

'You want some?' he asked her. She nodded and drank the wine. She spat it. It had the same disgusting taste as the one Robert offered her.

'Why does everybody drink that? It's disgusting.' he stood up and closed the door.

'Not as disgusting as BastardMaker's cock pressed against you.' he then laughed and rubbed her hair. She laughed because of the impression the name he gave him had on her.

'I don't ever want to feel that thing he hides.' her brother then took another sip and looked at her with his grey eyes.

'One day you'll feel that disgusting snake somewhere else.' he then laughed again and she threw a pillow at his face. The very thought of feeling this man in her gave her shivers. She won't allow that , she'll rather kill him in his sleep than to feel that thing going in and out.

'I told Ned how I felt about Robert. He told me he changed.'

'And are you going to believe these lies?Come on , Ned is a sweet and honorable but I am sure that Robert asked him to tell you that.'

'No , I don't believe it. I had a proof lately.' he then burst into laughter and spilled his wine on her dress. She then yelled at him and tried to hit him but he held her wrists which made her fall on him.

'Where does all that rubby-dubby-chummy noise come from?' asked Old Nan as she walked in. Only the name she gave to the noise they made , maked them laugh so hard they couldn't had tears coming out of his eyes and Lya laughed so hard she had cramps.

'Lord Brandon! Go to your chambers or I'll talk to your father about this!' he stood up and winked at Lya and Old Nan slapped his arse as he left. She then closed the door and Lya was on her own , again. She then , went to bed.

While she was sleeping she had a strange dream. She was in a snowy and cold place with miles and miles of lands covered with snow. But , she wasn't cold. She then heard someone calling her name , which confused her. She turned and looked around to see if anyone was here.

' _Lyanna Stark...'_ said a voice from a shore not too far from her so she tried to reach it and then someone called her name , again.

'Who are you?' screamed Lya.

' _Your fate...'_ How could that be?

'What do you want?' she yelled.

' _Nothing...'_ She was more than confused.

'Then why are you here? Then how do you know me?'

 _'To warn you...'_ said the soft voice.

' _To warn you from what will happen...fathers will become uncles...aunt shall become mothers...enemies shall become fathers...and siblings shall become cousins...the Lord shall come back and get us out of the darkness that will cover the world...beware Lyanna Stark , your time is coming..your end will bring his light back on earth...your life for his...remember Lyanna Stark..it is coming.'_

She then woke up covered in sweat , screaming. It was morning and a handmaiden was placing her clothes next to her bed. When she heard Lya scream she almost had a heart attack and went running to her and called her name. She placed her hand on Lya's forehead.

'You're hot , my lady.' she said worried.

'Should I call Maester Luwin?' she asked.

'No don't. It's fine , just had a bad dream.' she said recovering.

'My lady , you are hot I re-''

'I said no!Leave me.' the girl bowed and left as quickly as she could.

 _It's only a bad dream , nothing more. Dreams do not affect me._

* * *

The road to Harrenhal was long , really long. Rhaegar's eyes started to close. His father didn't want to ride so her went into a wheelhouse with his kingsguard around him. Even if Jaime was no member of the Kingsguard, he still ordered him to protect him of any harm. The only thing to be seen was the forest and landscape with rivers. The sky was blue and winter was at an end , Rhaegar realised. His wife , Elia , was in a wheelhouse right behind the King's one , their children stayed in King's Landing with the Queen and Viserys for their own safety. They already rode a week but it felt like months. It felt like there was no end to this road. Ser Barristan came closer to him and laughed.

'What?' said Rhaegar laughing back.

'Play some harp , my friend. It can keep you awake.' he said.

'You have always given me good advice ,but playing harp won't help.' he said gratefully.

'There's still a long road and the knights and ladies are starting to get hungry and tired , should we stop?' asked Barristan.

'If we do , the road will look longer and I can't bear it now.' he said impatiently.

'The Princess seems lonely , my lord.' he said looking at the wheelhouse.

'You're right. Take my horse.' he stopped and got off the back of his horse. He walked to her wheelhouse commanding the knights to stop it so he could enter the litter ,and when he did the smell who filled the room slapped smelled like lavender and wine. She looked at him with a smile and hugged him. He sat next to her , and looked at her beautiful face. Elia of Dorne was the most beautiful woman Rhaegar ever layed his eyes on.

'How long till we reach Harrenhal?' she asked him while she squeezed his hand softly.

'A week.' he said.

She sighted and looked out of her window. She seemed sad and looked very depressed.

'Isn't it sad , my love? That I can't have children while your mother can.' she said sadly.

'You already gave me two healthy and happy children , I couldn't ask more.' he said and kissed her hand.

'Yes , you can. I miss your company. I miss what we used to be.' she said depressed and looked in his eyes like he was the only hope she had left. She took his hand and placed it on her breast.

'Please , make love to me. I beg you Rhaegar , we can be like before if you accept.' she said.

He took his hand away. _I can't._ He sighted and looked at her. All her hope left her eyes and her tone.

'What have I done to you? Why do you do this to me?' she said sadly and tried not to cry but you could tell by her tone that she was going to cry.

'Nothing , I promise. This has nothing-'

'Yes it does. You handle me more like your friend than your wife. Have you forgotten what I am to you? Do I have to show you again?' she said quickly.

'I can be your friend , your confidant and the father of your children but I can't be your lover.' he said. Rhaegar was no coward but he needed all his strenght and bravery to tell her this.

She let no emotions escape her. She looked back through the window while he hoped he never came in her wheelhouse. She started to cry , and she sobbed hysterically. He never felt so bad and guilty in his life.

'I am sorry , El-' he tried to tell her.

'Why have you come here?' she yelled with her eyebrows so high , they dissapeared in her hair.

'I thought you might want my company.' he said in a low tone.

'But you don't want mine so it doesn't matter. Get out.' she said angrily. He bowed and left her litter in silence , when he opened the door Arthur's sister , Ashara , was pressing her ear against the door and could've fell but he held her. He closed the door. She blushed and looked around.

'I am sorry , my prince.' she said. 'My curiousity escaped me.' she continued , still looking down.

'Nothing to apologize for. How are you , by the way?' he asked her with a smile. She seemed surprised.

'Better than the Princess , I guess.' she said without thinking about what she just said. She blushed and looked straight into his eyes.

'Excuse me , my lord. Meant no offense, sometimes I let words slip out of my mouth. But I don't do it on purpose , of course.' she said quickly. Ashara had violet eyes , just like Arthur's. It surprised him to see how muh she looked like him. And she even had the same dark hair that Arthur has. She was really beautiful.

'It's alright. Can you try to make her happy , Ashara?'

'Oh , my lord. I have tried several times but you are the only one who can.' she said with sympathy.

'Ashara , can I trust you?' he asked.

'Of course , my lord, with your life.' she said and smiled at him.

'Great. Don't talk about this to anyone , not even to Lewyn.' he said. She went redder than wine. Her eyes went wide open and her mouth too. Ashara and Lewyn had a romance , and Lewyn broke his vows because of her. But Rhaegar knew better than to snitch them to the King.

'I will end this , please don't tell-'

'I won't. He's my brother but this needs to be a secret.' he said.

'Of course , I swear by the gods I won't.' she said and wrapped her arms around him. He then felt uncomfortable by feeling her breast on him. She smiled and left.

 _She's the sweetest woman I have ever seen. Soon , sweetness will become stupidity._


	5. A lion's claws

Harrenhal was the biggest and largest castle Lya had ever seen. She tried to count the towers but it was impossible. Aegon the Conqueror destroyed the castle with only one dragon which seemed impossible. The weather was warmer than usual , winter was at an end. They entered the gates of the castle and there were two men who helped them with their horses. Lya didn't need help so she went off her horse by herself.A young page came to escort them. He word red breeches with a black tunic and had brown hair and brown eyes. He had a pouty face and wasn't strong builded and short of stature.

'My Lords and Lady am I envoyed by His Grace to escort you to your tower where you'll resident for the tourney.' he smiled and pointed his hand to the biggest tower. Ned , Brandon , Robert , Benjen , their father and Lya followed the page and they had to climb the longest staircase Lya had ever seen. There were more than 600 steps to walk. After what seemed like an hour , they arrived in their quarters. Their tower was connected to another tower by a stone bridge. When the page opened the door of a chamber he looked at Lya and took her gently by the arm. It was hers. The room was filled by her clothes and her trunks. The bed was soft and was covered in fleece. The room smelled like milk and salt. Behind her came three handmaidens. One of them was a blonde one with blue eyes and was very pretty. The other one had brown hair and green eyes and looked exactly like the kitchen's woman in Winterfell. The last one had red hair and green eyes and had freckles. All of them were shy and bowed.

'Who are you?' asked Lya confused.

'My lady, we were sent by your Lord father to make you more beautiful than you already are for the feast.' said the brownhaired girl.

'The feast?' asked Lya more confused.

'The feast organised by Lord Whent. Everyone must be there , even the handmaidens.' said the same girl.

Lya smiled and sat down so that they could make her ready. The girls were confused and looked at each other.

'What is it?' asked Lya angrily.

'My lady , not to be rude or anything but when you came in...another smell filled the room.' said the brownhaired girl. Lya frowned not understanding what she meant.

'Oh for gods sake Sarae. My lady , you stink.' said the blonde girl impatiently. The two other girls looked shocked at her. Lya smiled and started to like the girl.

'Thank you for your honesty. I will take a bath , now.' she said. The girls undressed her gently and undid her hair which was in a bun. Lya was completly naked in front of them but the girls didn't seem to care. The bath was already filled and the redhaired girl put some rose oil in the water to give it a better smell. Lya put a foot in the water to feel the heat and it was perfect. Lya never took a bath with such a warm water. She layed in the bath and let the water go on her body and gasped of the feeling it had on her. The blonde girl put lavender soap on her hair and squeezed it gently and slowly. Then she took a bucket of water and let the water fall on her hair. Then , someone came in. A young man with silver hair and indigo eyes and was really beautiful. It took her at least two seconds to understand that he was the Prince.

* * *

Rhaegar never felt so embaressed in his whole life. The three handmaidens gasped and Rhaegar turned around as quickly as he could. He heard splatter and closed his eyes.

'You can look , my lord.' said a handmaiden with brown hair. Rhaegar turned slowly around. He tried as hard as he could to not look at the woman in the bath. The three girls bowed and while they bowed Rhaegar could see the bathingwoman clearly. He looked at her wonderstucked. She was , now , the most beautiful woman Rhaegar ever saw. She had dark brown hair and grey eyes and was as white as snow. She gasped and tried to cover herself with her hands.

'Oh out!' she yelled. At this , the redhaired girl hit her and frowned.

'Don't you have manners? This is the Prince!' she said angrily. The girl in the bath made a grimace and hit the girl back.

'What about his? He comes into my chambers and doesn't even apologize.' she said angrily. Rhaegar laughed and looked at her with a smile.

'She is right. I lost myself , this castle is way too big to find my way.' he said defending himself. The girl in the bath crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

'Musn't be too different from King's Landing , is it?' she said stubbornly. He laughed again , no one ever spoke to him that way except for his parents and his wife.

'May I know who you are?' he asked her gently.

'Not a really good time for introductions , I fear.' she said angrily. He then laughed again and grinned at her.

'I am sorry , it was nice to meet you but I must go.' he bowed and left laughing.

* * *

The feast took place in the Hall of a Hundred Hearts and was magnificent. Only Dornish wine and wine who came from the Free Cities was served. It was sweet and as it touched her lips , Cersei gasped. The only wine she ever tasted came from the Reach and didn't have much taste. Every woman was dressed in the purest silk and velvet of Westeros and across the Narrow Sea. Men were looking at her like she was a piece of meat who was meant to be devoured. _Let them._ Her eyes were fixed on the Crown Prince. He was the most beautiful man Cersei ever saw , and even if she loved her twin Jaime , he was nothing compared to the Prince. He had pointy cheekbones and his jawline was symmetric. His big and elegant indigo eyes looked sad as he looked around. His locks were tied in a braid and he drank from his cup and as his eyes met hers , Cersei blushed and felt her face warm up. He smiled at her and then went back to his thoughts. She was so disapointed and wanted this moment to last longer.

'You still have hope , don't you?' said a voice behind her. Jaime wore a golden tunic with red breeches and a leather tunic who covered the red one.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' she said as she drank from her cup.

'Please ,sister. Even men are falling in love for him.' he said in a tone of mockery as he sat down on the empty chair next to her.

'Good thing I am not a man then.' she said deniying every thing he said. The only thing she wanted to do , was to press her brother's lips against her.

'You look beautiful. Such a pity that the Stark girl is taking the attention from every men here.' he said as he looked behind her at the she-wolf. She was pretty , actually. With her dark curled hair falling on her back as she jumped. She wore a beautiful grey velvet dress with beautiful and extraordinary details. Her eyes were a dark grey who looked like black and her skin so white she looked invisible. Cersei realised the men weren't looking at her but at the wolf girl. But these men knew nothing about real beauty , Cersei was one. As Cersei looked at her in disgust , she saw the Prince approaching the girl and felt a sudden rage in her breast. Her mouth tightned and she looked in front of her to act like she didn't notice them.

'Nice to see you again , Lady Stark.' she heard the soft voice of the Prince who was meant to be hers.

'Unfortunatly,our first meeting wasn't that nice.' she said sarcastically. _How dare she talk to him like this? That wild and stupid wolf._ She heard the soft laugh of the prince and that made her more angry so she turned around and acted like she was shocked.

'My Prince , how great it is to meet you again.' she said as she pushed the wolfgirl aside.

'Lady Cersei, you have grown so fast.' he said with a smile. The wolf girl wasn't there anymore. She left.

'Yes , my prince. I turned into a woman when I was twelve.' she said and he looked ashamed and smiled to hide it.

'I hope you know what it means , my prince.' she said.

'Yes ,you turned into a beautiful flower.' he said looking at her up and down.

'Indeed , I flowered.' she said with a seductive smile but he didn't seem to care about it.

'Excuse me , Lady Cersei. It was great to see you again.' he then left without saying another word.

 _How can that man love that wolf?_ she thought.

 _The lion's claws are sharper than the wolves. And this time , I shall use them._


	6. The Godswood

Lya always loved the godswoods , it helped her sometimes. Even if they were scary and the trees were covered with blood , they were so peacefull and they answered with the wind in their leaves. Her dream still troubled her at night , she couldn't sleep and heared the same words over and over again. She sat on the three and all the pressure on her shoulders just left. She closed her eyes and listened to the melody of the wind. It was a sweet and slow one and it relaxed her. She took off her corset which made her breathing so difficult. She ripped the cords out and threw it in the Gods Eye and watched it sink. She was alarmed by a sound who came right behind her and took a branch who fell from the three to defend herself if she needed to. There was another sound who was louder than the first one. Lya's heart beat so fast she could hear it. Then a man with black hair and blue eyes came. She knew who it was and he was no danger to her so she breathed heavily.

'Gods, I was ready to kill you.' she said warning him.

'With a stick?' said Robert laughing at her.

She rolled her eyes and sat again on the three.

'It's peaceful here, isn't it? I love it too , too bad that Storm's End doesn't grow them.' he said touching the three softly.

'You don't believe in them ,they're the Old Gods.' she said reminding him.

'I still respect them.' he said softly.

'The other gods are cruel.' she said 'They all want bad things to happen to their ,drowing , blinded.' she continued.

'That's why we call them enemies.' he said didn't look at him. She stood up and tried to leave but he held her arms and looked at her like she was a diamond.

'Let me love you , Lyanna. Let me show you real love.' he said smelling every inch of her skin and hair. She didn't want him to touch her again so she fought so he'll let her go but he only held her tighter.

'Let me go.' she said softly.

'Never. I will never leave you and if any man tries to take you away , no man nor god could save him from me.' he said hysterically. His hand went higher at the level of her breast. She felt him pinch it with his hand and she pushed him but he held her so tight she could swear her bones were cracking.

'Robert,you're hurting me!' she said but he didn't care. He layed her on the three and kissed her neck as he put his hand lower to her private parts. He was drunk , she could tell by his smell.

'No! Please let me-' she tried to say but someone or something hit him. She felt his body getting lighter and pushed his body from hers. She breathed heavily as she had her hand wrapped around her throat were something hurted her. The person who hit him was Rhaegar Targaryen.

* * *

'My lady , are you well?' he asked while he pushed her aside from Robert's body.

'No!Don't touch me.' she said angrily as she pushed his hands away.

'I saved you.' he said softly.

'I don't need saving! I can defend myself and I don't need your help.' she said angrily as her eyes filled with tears.

'I only-' he started.

'I can defend myself!' she yelled harder than ever.

'Really? So how could he possibly be on top of you undoing your dress?' he asked.

She became really angry and became red. He thought she might hit him but she just felt to her knees crying. She tried not to sob and for a moment she looked exactly like Elia. He shook his head. He wrapped his arms around her and she pushed him away , again.

'I am weak.' she said softly as she wept her tears away with her hands.

'No you are not.' he said loudly.

'Then why wasn't I able to defend myself?' she asked. Her grey eyes were filed with tears and she looked ashamed. The only thing he wanted to do at this very moment , was to take her face in his hands and kiss her as he never kissed anyone.

'Love is beyond any strenght.' he said looking at Robert. She nodded and wept her tears away. He helped her get on her feet and she smiled. And unexpectedly she drew a sharp blade who seemed to be his and put it on his throat as she pushed him on the ground.

'If you tell anyone that I cried , I'll kill you.' she said in a feroce tone. He never heard a woman talk like that. She then left the blade next to him and left. He loved to watch her from the back. Not for any perversion , but because she walked in such a strange way. Every woman Rhaegar knew walked elegantly and moved their hips. But she just walked like a man , but still looked like a woman. It was impossible to explain , she walked in such a delicate way and that made her even better. Her perfect curled hair falling to her back made him addicted to that woman he never met before this tourney. He smiled as she left and watched her run as fast as she could to the castle.

* * *

The sweet and soft kisses he gave her made her moan. She moved her hips as she felt his skin on hers and his hands brushed the back of her neck. He entered a finger and moved it slowly in her and kissed her breast as he ripped the silk of the last piece of fabric she had on her. His kisses were wet and sweet and everytime he touched her she had goosebumps. She took his manhood in her hand and placed it in the wet , warm place between her legs and he groaned. He moved slowly and got in and out. She scratched his back and her fingertips were bloody as she watched them. He then moved faster and she could feel the sweat on his neck. He then took his manhood out and approached his face to her female parts and kissed it slowly. He opened the lips and kissed the pink place. Ashara moaned so hard she could've woken the ancient kings from their grave. He then stopped and let his seed fall on her belly , there was at least a bucket of it. Lewyn lied on his back and Ashara put her head on his chest , listening to his heartbeat.

'I never expected Lady Ashara Dayne to be such a good lover.' he said amused.

'And I never expected to have any man.' she said as she stood up and took her gown to cover herself. He looked at her with desire as he bit his lip.

'How could any man refuse your company?' he asked.

'Fool. I refused theirs.' she said laughing. She went on him and put her legs on each side of his body. She bowed and kissed him. She was so addicted to him and his smell.

'I saw you talking to Rhaegar on the road. What were you talking about?' he said as he stopped the kiss.

'Nothing important , it matters not.' she said as she approached his face. He went back and looked confused.

'It does.' he frowned at her and pushed her off of him.

'I promise that it doesn't. This is the Prince and Princess' doing , not ours.'

'And what is the Princess to me?' he asked her furiously. She couldn't be mad at him because of these beautiful assets of his. She only bit her lip.

'You told me I could trust you and now you're keeping things from me?' he asked as he covered his manhood.

'I am not keeping things from you. You are making a drama over such a stupid thing.'she said as she reached out for him and put her hands on the back of his neck. He then pushed her away and looked disgust.

'Why does it matter so much?Is their love more precious than ours?' she asked and he only gave his back to her.

'She is my niece of course it matters.'

'But this has nothing to do with her-'

'SO WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME?!' he asked as he pushed her. She fell and hit her lip on a flagon. Blood came from her mouth. He looked at her astonished and reached out for her.

'I am so sorry , my love-' she stood up and looked straight into his eyes without blinking.

'Don't touch me!' she sobbed and tears felt down her cheaks and her beautiful violet eyes turned black. She ran and closed the door.


	7. Sacrifices

_'Your life for his , remember...'_. Lya shook her head to forget it but it only made it worse. The whispers became louder and took possesion of her mind and soul. Her own capacity of controling her emotions turned to nothing. Lya realised she was weak even if the prince said she wasn't. She ran as fast as she could to the castle but something took her attention. Three hooded figures were incircling something who seemed important. They hit it over and over again and Lya heared sobbs who came from a man.

'Please , I beg you. I'll give you gold if that's what y-' one of the hooded figures punched him in the stomach. Lya ran to them as she was screaming. She held one of the hooded figures by its neck and hit it as hard as she could. _I am not weak._

'Leave him! Leave him!' she yelled as another hooded figure held her by the waist and threw her on the ground. Her hands were bloody , but they needed more to intimidate the wolf. She stood up and attacked another man. She jumped on its back and bit him in the neck. The man started screaming and took a hand of her hair and threw her next to the bullied man. Lya's head was bleeding and she looked at the man next to her. He was dressed in green robes and wore a brown mantel. She realised in horror that this man was Howland Reed , one of her father's bannerman.

'Lord Reed?' she said with her mouth wide open.

'Lady Stark!' he almost yelled.

'S'fine d'you made enough introductions?' said one of the bullies.

'That's a Stark!' said another whose eyes went open in half a heatbeat.

'I am.' she said as she stood up and helped the crannogman back to his feet. 'And that's my father's man you're kicking.' she said furious.

'M'lady , we didn't-'

'You call yourselves knights?' she said as she noticed they wore an armor and all had the sigil of different houses.

'Protecting the weak? Defending the Realm? I suppose these are your vows , did you forgot them already? Or should my father make your remember them.' she said in a proud and polite all looked at each other and bowed , and left scared of what she might do.

'My lady , you could've let me here.' he said looking at her wounds.

'You were worth fighthing for.' she smiled at him and helped him walk. His leg was wounded and blood ran from it.

'You're bleeding.' she said looking at him shocked.

'Oh , my lady your blood is more precious than mine.' he said with a smile.

'You are a northener and the blood who runs through my veins runs through yours as well.' she said with a grin. They already crossed the godswoods and they arrived in the castle. When they opened the gates , half the realm was there and they all gasped as they saw her. It was already nightfall and fires were already litten. Someone came and pushed everyone aside.

'Lyanna! Lyanna! Gods where were you?' said her father who held her face in his hands.

'In the godswood, father. I met Lord Reed and we...' she tried to find an explanation to the blood and the wounds.

'We fell off a cliff.' she said quickly. Her father kissed her head and wrapped his arms around her. She could see the Prince in the backyard who was smiling at her. Then someone else came.

'My love!' screamed a man. She recognised who it was immediatly and tried to leave. But too late , he held her and hugged her so tight he almost broke her bones. She heard Brandon laugh as he remembered that she told him that Robert went stiff on her. She then laughed too and he took her face in his hands and grinned at her. He pressed his lips against hers and it was the worst kiss Lya ever had in her life. He smelled like vomit mingled with lilac perfume. He held her and he stopped the kiss.

'It's alright. Come , let's go to your chambers.' he said gently. She tried to fight back but he only held her as Lya reached her hand to her father but he only let her go and gave a nod.

'This looks bad , love.' said Robert as he washed the blood off her face.

'It's nothing.' she said looking down too afraid to look him in the eyes. This man , who attacked her earlier and tried to rip her dress out. But Lya wasn't weak. She wasn't and would never be.

'Everyone was worried. They started sending guards,but of course they weren't the Kings.' he said as he gently brushed her hair from her face. He looked straight into her eyes and kissed her lips as awfully as he could. How could she ever marry such a man? How could her father allow that? If only he knew what he did. The three handmaidens came in and they all looked very shy. Robert looked at them like they were meat to be eaten. Lya sighed and lay down on her bed. She wanted to be alone , nothing more. The blonde handmaiden cleaned her room and the redhaired one emptied her chamberpot.

'Leave.' she said to the handmaidens. They bowed and opened the door.

'Not you.' she said to the blonde girl. The girls looked furiously at her and closed the door. Lya looked at her without saying a word.

'My lady?' she asked.

'What is your name?' asked Lya genty as she poured two cups of cold water.

'Maena , my lady.' she said. Lya gave her a cup and the girl drank.

'From the moment you came here I liked you.' said Lya with a smile. The girl smiled back and put her cup down.

'Why do you want me to stay?' she asked with a smirk on her face.

'I think you're interessting.'

'Am I?' she said and raised an eyebrow. Lya nodded and crossed her legs.

'Tell me more about you.' said Lya as she drank from her cup.

'There is nothing to know. I worked in a pleasurehouse in Pentos.' she said. Lya spit her water and coughed really loudly. How could that woman be a whore?

'And you..you did things , right?' she asked shyly. The girl laughed and poured herself another cup of water.

'No,I was not a whore.' she said laughing.

'Then what could you possibly do in a pleasurehouse?' asked Lya confused.

'I cleaned beds,brought wine from the harbor and cleaned the seeds of men.' she said. Lya couldn't believe it. She laughed shyly. It was embarassing to stand next to a woman who once worked in a pleasurehouse and saw disgusting thing , which Lya imagined.

'Why?' asked Lya curiously.

'Well,I had a husband. And I wanted to know how to finish him in bed.' she said. Lya frowned in confusement.

'Finish him?' she asked. Maena nodded and raised an eyebrow. Lya understood and blushed as her face warmed up.

'I worked there day and night to know things. So , I started to spy people who were making love and I learned. Then I went home and did these things to him.' she said.

'And?' asked Lya curiously.

'It worked. But , one day while I was spying whores with their clients I...saw him with one of them.' said Maena. That was horrible , even if Lya didn't love Robert she wouldn't want to see him doing these things to other women.

'I am sorry.' said Lya shyly. The girl laughed and looked straight into Lya's eyes.

'Why? I cut his cock off and gave it to a Lhazareen woman who used it for blood magic.' she said. Lya laughed withour even understanding what 'Lhazareen' ment but guessed they were a folk of worshippers of magic.

'What happened then?' asked Lya who wanted to know more.

'The whore got greyscale and was sent to the ruins of Valyria to end her days there. And my husband swallowed a spider who ate his insides.' she said proudly. Lya opened her mouth in astonishment.

'That's horrible.' said Lya. Maena looked at her and her blue eyes darkened. She came closer to Lya.

'Horrible? Have you ever seen someone you loved with another woman?I did. In that house , I was nothing more than a servant meant to clean sheets and seed. Everyone knew who I was,it was great at first but then people started to call me ' Maena the SeedCollector' everytime they saw me. But I don't expect you to understand , do I? You , Lyanna of House Stark who lived in honor and health. A heartbreak hurts more than any sword , my lady. Remember that.' she said. Lya was embarrased and felt her face warm up. Maena bowed and left in anger. Even if what she said was rude , she was right. Lya didn't know what horrible was because she never went through something horrible in her life , only great things happened except for her bethrotal to Robert. But she didn't want to think about this now so she layed down on her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Brandon watched his beautiful bride-to-be sleeping in her warm bed. She tied her long auburn hair into a bun and wore a red nightgown. Even if Brandon loved women more than anything , he waited to touch her untill she was ready. He imagined how their children would look like. Brown hair and blue eyes would be perfect he thought. She woke up silently as he touched her beautiful tanned face.

'Have you been watching over me?' she asked surprised.

'Yes.' he said softly as he brushed her cheak with the back of his hand. She smiled and looked at him with her beautiful blue eyes.

'I would sacrifice everything for you , Brandon.' she said as she took his hair out of his face. Brandon didn't know how to answer to that. He wasn't even sure if he'll sacrifice things for her. Brandon was really stubborn and if he had something in his mind , even the gods couldn't take it away. He frowned thinking for who he'll ever sacrifice something. And he only thought about his family , especially his sister who looked so much like him. She yawned and stood up quickly. He watched the curves of her body under her nightgown who made her look even prettier.

'We have to get ready. The contest will start in an hour and I need to take a bath.' she said while she tied her hair in a braid. He wanted to ask her if he could join her but the thought of the look she'll have on her face made him forget it. She called her handmaidens and asked them to fill the bath with warm water and to put Jasmine flower oil in it. She untied her dress and Brandon looked at her with passion. Her soft hands undoing her dress gave him shivers. She suddenly stopped and looked at him. She went red and looked quite shy.

'Brandon.' she said. She brought him back from his thoughts.

'Yes , I shall go.' he took her hand and kissed it.

'I will see you later.' he bowed and left to see his sister. He walked in the long and cold corridor whose walls were destroyed. He crossed the stone bridge who connecter the Kingspyre tower to the Widow's tower. He knocked on the door of the chamber of Lya. A handmaiden opened the door. Her hair were blonde and she had dark blue eyes she frowned and crossed her arms.

'Who are you?' she asked.

'I am Lyanna's brother , Brandon.' he said. She raised her eyebrows and let him in. He sighted as he saw his sister sleeping like a pig. Her hair were all over her face and she wore a white nightgown. On the corner of the room was a flagon of water who was half empty. He took it and threw the water in it on his sister. She stood up in half a heartbeat and gasped and spit the water who came in her mouth. She took the water from her hair and pushed her hair back.

'Why did you do that?' she asked angrily as she stood up.

'To wake you up, the contest in an hour.' he said to her. She didn't seem surprised because she rolled her eyes.

'Why should I care? Archery is not my thing.' she said in an angry tone.

'You have to come and I don't think you actually have a choice.' he said.

'I always have a choice.' she said as stubbornly as she was.

'Not with me.' he said. She took a cup of water mingled with lime for her breath.

'Who is that handmaiden,by the way? As far as I remember , I never saw her in Winterfell.' he said.

'She was sent by father to make me look perfect. She's from Pentos so she knows quite a bit about how to make me look like a lady even if I undo every hairstyle she does.' she said in a mocking tone. She seemed drunk and her eyes were pouty.

'Are you drunk?' he asked her surprised. She frowned and washed her face with cold water.

'No. You perfectly know that I don't like wine.' she said as she licked her lips. She then stopped and breathed heavily. Her eyes went wide open and breathed on her hand and smelled it. She went red and looked shocked.

'It's impossible.' she said shocked.

'What?' asked Brandon.

'It's..wine.' she said stunned.

' were drunk, it's not a big thing.' he said laughing.

'It is.' she said as she hit him. 'I only drank water. Nothing more.' she said. The blonde maid came in with Lya's breakfast. She put it down on the little table next to her bed.

'Maena? Did we drink something else than water last night?' said Lya confused and devoted to know the truth. The maid frowned.

'No, my lady. Only water.' she said.

'Then why do I smell like vomit?' said Lya confused.

'I do not know , my lady. Maybe you drank wine after I left.' said the girl in an unsure tone.

'It's impossible. I never liked it , not a bit.' said Lya.

'Sweet sister , you are as clever as a rabbit.' he said mockingly. She hit him and put her head in her hands.

'I cannot go to the contest if I smell like this.' she said frowning. Brandon took a peach and came closer to her. His mouth was next to her ear.

'You always smell like that.' he said with a smirk on his face. Lya gave him a vicious look and pointed her finger to the door , telling him to leave. And so he did.


	8. A knight of the Kingsguard

Elia didn't say a word at breakfast. She only lowered her head and ate silently. Rhaegar took bread with fish and eggs , he never ate much. The smell of his wife's wine filled the room and even if Rhaegar tried to take it away , it didn't leave. After Rhaegar told her he didn't love her Elia drank her sadness away. He felt guilty but this was the only way to show her how he really felt about their wedding ,even if he had loved her with all his though about the first months of their marriage. Only her eyes and grace made him fall in love with her. He could still remember the cheers and claps from the Lords and Ladies of the Seven Kingdom when they married in the Sept of Baelor. But the commonfolk were the one who cheered the loudest of all. They were the only ones we could hear from the Sept. Their weddingnight was great even if Elia wasn't a maid. And when he presented his daughter the year after their marriage to the Realm , people made songs and poems of their love. He took Rhaenys with him in Flea Bottom and remembered how every men , women and children came to take a look at the Princess. Septas and the Septon blessed their child even if the Septas were known to be cold , they took the child and embraced it as their own. But now , all of it was over. He didn't love Elia anymore and even if his mother told him to pretend , he couldn't.

'I wonder when you are going to divorce me.' said Elia.

'Never. I don't want to be the father who gave up on his children.' said Rhaegar gently.

'So being the husband who gave up on his wife isn't the same?' she said in a mocking tone.

'I didn't give up on you. Only on our love.' he said honestly.

'This wasn't love , this was duty.' she said pouring herself another cup of wine.

'Stop drinking that much.' he said warningly.

'Why?' she said.

'Because I care about you.' he said gently.

'Do you? Aren't you the one who came to me to tell me you didn't love me?' she said impatiently.

'Eli-'

'Aren't you the one I trusted the most and who ended up hurting me like no one else ever did?' she sighted and drink his wine. She looked at him and tears fell down her face.

'So don't you dare telling me what to do!' she said in tears. She stood up and left the room as quickly as she could. Ashara came in and looked confused. She closed the door and took her plate and cups and gave it to a handmaiden. She came next to Rhaegar and tapped her hand on his shoulder. He put his face in his hands.

'She will be fine.' she said comforting him. She was bothered about something, he could tell by looking in her eyes.

'Are you fine , my lady?' he asked holding her hand friendly.

'Yes.' she lied. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were wet.

'Did anything happen between you and Lewyn?'he asked worried.

'No. Nothing ever happened.' she said coldly. He sighed and she watched him.

'If you need something else , my lord.' she said in a soft voice. He shook his head slowly. She bowed and left without saying another word.

He stood up and left to see his father in his chambers. In the corridor he saw girls that blushed whenever he went past them. One of the girls even had tears in her eyes. He turned left and arrived in his father's chamber. Ser Jaime was there. He was on his knees and seemed sad while the King only looked at him like he was some beast to be killed. Even if Rhaegar slapped Jaime in King's Landing ,he still cared about him. The King pointed his hand at the door and Jaime left in anger, pushing Rhaegar with his shoulder. Ser Barristan closed the door quietly.

'What's the matter with him, Your Grace?' asked Rhaegar confused. In his youth , King Aerys was a handsome and elegant man with silver hair and happy purple eyes. Queen Rhaella told him how beautiful he was on their wedding, even if she didn't love him. And now he was a grotesque thing with long greasy silver hair and long curled fingernails.

'I named him knight of the Kingsguard. He doesn't approve.' said the King. Even if every lord and lady of the Seven Kingdoms would be there he still didn't change something of his appearance. He didn't even cut his abnormaly long fingernails like the Queen told him to.

'Lord Tywin won't be happy about it.' said Rhaegar concerned. He poured himself wine and gave a cup to Rhaegar. Rhaegar ignored it and the King took the cup for himself.

'Do you think I care about his happiness? I am the King and if I want that Lannister bastard around me , so be it.' he said. He then stopped drinking and looked shocked. His father didn't trust the Lannister and having one by his side day and night with a sword in his hand didn't make him more comfortable.

'I will send him to King's Landing. Where he belongs.' said the King.

'A knight of the Kingsguard belongs with the King.' said Rhaegar the King wasn't a good thing to to, yet he did it all the same.

'Let's hear what Barristan thinks of him.' said his father defiantly. They both looked at him and he took off his helmet.

'Do you trust the man , Barristan?' asked the King.

'I do not know ,Your Grace. When the Prince struck him, he prepared himself to hit him back.' said Barristan. He was right , when they were in that tavern he stood up and raised his hand to him.

'See. He must go to King's Landing.'

'Then why did you name him a knight of the Kingsguard if you don't trust him?' said Rhaegar angrily.

'To humiliate his father. If he joins the Kingsguard he won't be Tywin's heir but that ugly dwarf of his will.' said his father in a mocking tone.

'Imagine it. A dwarf being the lord of Casterly Rock.I can see his green eyes full of humiliation.' said his father laughing,his eyes flickering at any noise.

'I haven't come here to talk about Ser Jaime.' said Rhaegar as he sat down.

'Go on.' said his father.

'Father, you need to stop. Now.' said Rhaegar.

'Be specific, son.' he said.

'Stop burning people you suspect of treason.' he said looking right in his eyes.

'I don't suspect them, they _are_ traitors.' he said angrily.

'And why are they traitors,father?' he said loudly. His father didn't answer and looked very angry. He looked at Ser Barrisan and sighed.

'That's right. You are no good king , father. Be wise and don't kill people for crimes they didn't commit.' he said as he stood up.

'Get out.' he said. 'Now and don't you dare tell me if I am a good king or not.' he said angrily. Rhaegar bowed and left in anger. How could he possibly think he'll ever listen to him? His father , the King who never cared about his subjects. He walked angrily down the corridor and went in the yard of Harrenhal. It was already filled by people and Rhaegar made his way to where the contest took place. Today was the archery contest , but Rhaegar never liked archery so he didn't take part to it. Many lords and ladies were watching but the other who didn't were only drinking wine untill they'd all be drunk. He only sat down on a chair and looked around him. There were a lot of beautifull women and strongbuilded man , you could tell who was highborn and who wasn't. There were a lot of colours , no black except for the banners of House Targaryen. Arthur came next to him and took a cup of ale.

'That's unfair. Aegon the Conqueror was a cunt. Did he really had to give the Kingsguard the same vows as the Night's Watch?' he said joking and when he looked at the expression on Rhaegar's face he stopped laughing.

'The King?' he asked.

'Who else.' said Rhaegar coldly.

'You are only doing your duty as a son.' he said comforting him. Then a woman came in front of them. It was Elia , she looked at Arthur and he bowed and left. She sat next to him and took his hand into hers.

'I'm sorry.' she said sadly.

'Why?' he asked confused,after all he caused her wrong.

'I acted like a child. I should've tried to understand you.' she said laying her head on his shoulder.

'I've hurt you.' he said feeling bad. She took her head away and looked in his eyes as she put her hand on his face.

'It's alright. I think I see you more like a friend too.' she said admitting. 'But we must act like we were in love. Even if we won't touch each other in bed.' she continued. He layed his hand on her cheek and she sighed. He coudn't ask for more. She seemed so angry and full of hate,but now she looked happy.

'We must do it for our children.' he said.


End file.
